


Oblivious

by Hello2u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Minor mention of internalized homophobia, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Supportive Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello2u/pseuds/Hello2u
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Ron Weasley was not stupid - he was merely a boy with a crush.Fleur/Hermione from the perspective of Ron
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII!
> 
> This is my first fanfic, I've read sooooo many and decided that I wanted to try.
> 
> English isn't my first language, and I'm not that great at punctuation, so I apologise for that in advance :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Contrary to popular belief, Ron Weasley was not stupid. The once young, obnoxious redhead has grown, both physically and mentally. Now, the young Auror is widely respected, both for his contribution in the Second Wizarding War and for his tactical ability as an Auror.

Looking back, he can see that all the signs were there. Had he not been a lovestruck teen, he would’ve seen how she only had eyes for her, despite what she said. He would have seen Hermione’s gaze lingering on the blonde beauty after the lot from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic finished their performance. He would have noticed the blush marring her features when the one and only Fleur Delacour walked away from the Gryffindor table with a bowl of bouillabaisse.

He would have noticed, that the books she read contained information on the Veelas thrall. He would have noticed how her scowl would deepen, as she read in book after book, that the Veelas thrall only affect men, not women. He would have noticed her gaze following the blonde beauty whenever the Beauxbatons students would glide by them. In addition to that, he should have noticed how she would glare at all the boys, including himself, who looked at the Veela like she was just a piece of meat. Or well, he did notice Hermione glaring at him, but his adolescent brain registered it as a reciprocated crush.

Had Ron been a little more observant, and maybe less infatuated, he would have known that Hermione never had a crush on him. Instead, he would have seen that Hermione always went out of her way to sit facing the Ravenclaw table, even though she said she couldn’t stand the sight of Fleur. Had he not been busy stuffing his mouth with food, he would have noticed her staring longingly at the Ravenclaw table between rants about why S.P.E.W was important. Of course, he tuned that out when he wasn’t in disagreement, so who could blame him for not noticing.

Had he not been so focused on Hermione going with Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball, he would have noticed her eyes straying from the Durmstrang Champion to Fleur Delacour in all of her beauty. Had he not been so focused on the fact that his favourite Quidditch player asked out his crush, he would have noticed how uncomfortable she looked in his arms. He would have put more thought into her snarky remarks she would later direct towards one Roger Davies. But his brain was trapped in an endless crush, and therefore he didn’t notice how her mood got dimmer throughout the night. It could be blamed on his own bad behaviour, but Hermione later explained it in the same way Ron explained his bad mood. They were both seeing the girls they were infatuated with dancing with someone other than themselves. And it wasn’t as if it was any girl, for both of them it was their first crush. The very first person they had feelings for, and they saw them dancing and laughing with someone who wasn’t them.

If Ron would have paid more attention to Hermione, he would have known that her tears of sorrow wasn’t caused by Krum’s departure, it was actually caused by Fleur Delacour’s departure. Had he noticed all of this; he wouldn’t have been as surprised by her rejection when he tried to kiss her during the Battle of Hogwarts. Had he known; he wouldn’t even have tried. But alas, he didn’t notice. He wouldn’t have been confounded by her telling him she was gay, and she would explain later, since they had a war to win. And they did win. But sad times followed. Funerals were held, Hogwarts was destroyed, the wizarding world needed to be rebuilt. It took a lot of time and energy, which meant that Hermione and Ron never really had a chat. 

The time for a chat one night at Grimmauld Place. Ron, Harry and Hermione had decided to move in together, which worked great, and luckily for them, no-one was ever caught in an awkward situation. That changed the night Ronald Weasley walked in on the one and only Hermione Granger snogging a woman, while her hand was slowly sneaking up her skirt. Ron being Ron walked into the door on his way out, since he was trying to walk out with closed eyes and saying “Sorry!”. But then, a couple minutes later, a red-faced Hermione walked out to meet him in the kitchen. And they talked. They talked about her struggles accepting herself, and how she felt like she was wrong and broken, where Ron reassured her that she wasn’t. They talked about her first kiss, which was with Parkinson, I mean Pansy Parkinson of all people! But anyway, they talked, they laughed, and they cried. And in true Ronald Weasley fashion, Ron cracked a completely inappropriate joke, which made Hermione go on a long tirade about how the stuff he said was wrong. Same old, same old.

And from then on, he knew. He thought back and realised, that Hermione had looked at Parvati, Angelina and even Ginny with a little more than admiration. Hermione’s massive, undeniable, unchanged crush on Fleur Delacour jumped to the forefront of his thoughts and he knew what he had to do. 

And so, he knew that when she began to smile more, smile brighter, laugh more and cry less that she finally was home. She had found a love than ran deeper than any other love he knew. The fateful day came at a Weasley family get-together. When the door opened to a smiling Hermione Granger linked arm to arm with Fleur Delacour, it was Ron Weasley who was the only one who wasn’t surprised. So you see, Ron Weasley was not stupid. He was merely a boy with a teenage crush, who grew into a supportive man who stood as one of the best men at the wedding between his best friend and the girl of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that was it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I would appreciate any feedback you have :))
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> Sincerely, Hello2u


End file.
